Acceptance:Student Sorting/Dextra Scott
- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 20:10, March 1, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Her strengths are that she is; Easygoing, cheerful, sociable. She thinks everything should be simple, if there is too much stress it is time to take a break. She likes to have a good time with everything she does even if she is doing the most backbreaking horrible manual labor if there is a way to make it fun she if going to find it. Her weaknesses are that she is; Cowardly, gullible, and impulsive. She abhors confrontation, if someone is yelling at her she is going to sit (or stand) there and take it. She also might take what they say to heart if even if the smallest amount of it seems true or is seconded by someone else. ''' 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? '''She is fascinated by wands and would like to one day apprentice for a wandmaker. She is more obsessed with wand cores than she is with woods. Still, she would like to learn as much about process as she could and maybe one day combine a wood and core that has never been combined before (that did not result in the death of its creator). 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? She hates to be alone, some of her worst thoughts come out when she is by herself. If she could have the perfect day it would be with friends, if she could be surround by people who enjoy the pleasure of her company for a full day she could die happy. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #'Feather Cuff' -- She made it herself from feathers she found #'Body paint' -- She wears it almost like other people wear makeup #'Filigree earrings' -- It is the only fancy thing she likes to wear #'Sketch Book' -- She uses it like a journal although she does draw in it too #'A coin purse ' -- Everybody needs money even if they use magic for most things 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Nothing, because she is one person and her opinion or beliefs would only fall upon deaf ears. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Any/All at once. She knows she cannot be in all of them, but she still would much rather be chosen than have to choose. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) She is too sweet for her own good, people have a tendency to walk all over her without her even noticing it. Her problem is not that she is weak, her issue is she refuses to be anything but kind. She is so patient she could wait all day and night and then some for something that is rightly hers. And she would do it with a smile on her face. She likes it when people come around, when they reveal their soft spot because she truly, madly and deeply believes that everyone has got one. Even the meanest, ugliest person to walk the Earth feels some kind of way about someone or something. Her rope does have an end, unlike most it takes a long while to burn through it. She does not let people rowel her up, but when she had reached her limit it is never a good thing. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Dextra is the youngest daughter in her immediate family, despite having a set of brothers born after her she is still often treated like the baby. She is one of six, all of her siblings being brothers. Her father tended to treat her like another one of the boys, he called her 'Slugger', and mostly because he had no idea how to treat a daughter. In an attempt to make her more "girly" her mother insisted that she take violin lessons, as well as cooking classes. She was also was also forced to work at her mother's animal shelter. All of it backfired from her mother's perspective, she did not change her nothing ever would. When she was not cooking or playing violin, she was parasailing or surfing. The treatment she received in comparison to her brothers caused a rift between her parents. They fought a lot, and it was usually about her. Everything appeared to be fine before then, at least that was what some of her brothers said, some of them said differently. For instance their parents fought regularly, when she was younger. Of course she never would have noticed it had it not been pointed out to her later on down the line. The reason she was always running off with her brothers and engaging in activities her mother did not want her to was because they kicked all the children who were able to walk out of the house when they fought. It was something they never wanted the children to see. Her first sign of magic was something similar to a Silencing Charm, it happened over breakfast. All the children were sat around the table rather than eating her oatmeal Dex was flinging small spoonful's at her brothers. Her mother reprimanded her every single time she saw it, her father thought it was funny. He even coaxed her into aiming a spoonful at his mouth, which he caught. When her mother saw that she erupted. Agrippa and Leary tore into one another right in front of the children. It caused each one of them stop what they were doing and stare. There was a strong sense of fear in the room as the arguing got louder. One second they were screaming so loud people outside probably heard it. The next second it was dead silent. She started at Ilvermorny a few years after her brother Silas. He and their elder brother Emmett thought it would be hilarious to tell Dextra all the same horror stories they heard about the school during their first year. Unfortunately for them it backfired the things that scared them at her age inspired her. She was far more creative, and imaginative then they were. If she had been in their place the stories she was able to come up with would have tormented them for years to come. She spent the entirety of her first year looking for ghosts. She always ended up finding her way to the forest. While it was an accident the first time found herself there, it became her favorite place to be regardless or the time of day or the weather. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) N/A 6) What year is your character in? Fourth OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 7/1 ---- Category:Sorting Category:Sorted